The invention relates to a coated glass article having similar visible light transmittance and reflectance properties. The invention also relates to a display assembly comprising the coated glass article and a method of making the display assembly.
Flat screen video displays are now found in many locations in public and commercial facilities and in private homes. It has been found to be desirable for such video displays to be less obtrusive when the display is not in operation. One way to accomplish this objective is to conceal the video display by giving it the appearance of an object that might commonly appear in a room such as a mirror. However, under certain conditions such as, for example, when there are relatively high levels of natural light illuminating a space and the video display is in operation, the quality of the video image is not as bright or sharp as would be desirable.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a coated glass article that has a mirror-like appearance for concealing a video display when the display is not in use and permits a video image from the display to be bright and sharp when the display is in use and utilized in areas with high levels of natural light. Additionally, a display assembly comprising the coated glass article would also be desirable.